Tino Tonitini Says Hey Arnold: The Movie
|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = Sonic876|Row 2 title = Edited by|Row 2 info = Sonic876|Row 3 title = Starring|Row 4 title = Release Date|Row 5 title = Preceded by|Row 5 info = Tino's Adventures of A Goofy Movie|Row 6 title = Followed by|Row 6 info = Tino's Adventures of Elf|image = File: .jpg}} is the third Weekenders crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Arriving at Arnold's boarding house after a basketball game, Arnold and Gerald learn that a man named Scheck, the CEO of FutureTech Industries (FTI), has announced plans to redevelop the entire neighborhood as a luxurious high-rise shopping mall. That night, Helga discovers that her father, Big Bob, is working with FTI to build a new super-sized branch of his beeper store in the proposed mall. Helga tells her father that their neighbors are going to suffer if he builds his store. Big Bob argues that his store is a good thing, because the Patakis will become extremely wealthy. Helga ultimately sides with her father, although she is reluctant to do so due to her feelings for Arnold. Arnold hosts a protest rally against FTI. However, their permit is stolen by Scheck's employees, and the protest is subsequently declared illegal. The failure of the rally encourages many of Arnold's neighbors to give up and sell their homes to FTI. As the residents begin packing their belongings, Grandpa Phil tells the story of the "Tomato Incident" (a parody of the Boston Tea Party), a major Revolutionary War battle fought in the city. Arnold, intrigued, soon discovers that the neighborhood was declared a historic district after the war, effectively ensuring its preservation, but that the legal documents granting it landmark status had been sold to a collector, who turns out to be none other than Scheck. When confronted, Scheck denies having the document and kicks Arnold and Gerald out of his office. As the boys are about to give up, Arnold gets a mysterious phone call from "Deep Voice", who informs Arnold that the document is hidden in Sheck's office safe. Arnold and Gerald manage to steal the key to the safe from Scheck's assistant Nick. Nick later notices the missing key and informs Scheck. Meanwhile, Phil and the boarders try to develop a backup plan in case Arnold fails to get the document. Phil concocts a plan to wire the storm drain tunnels beneath their street with dynamite to destroy FTI's construction equipment. Arnold and Gerald sneak back into FTI headquarters and access the safe, but the document is missing. Scheck appears from behind them with the document in his hand. He reveals that his ancestor, the leader of the British forces, was humiliated by the Tomato Incident, and that for years, Scheck has been planning to avenge his family by tearing down Arnold's neighborhood and replacing it with a hulking building carrying the Scheck name. He then burns the document to ensure that his plans will proceed, before summoning his guards to get rid of Arnold and Gerald. They manage to get away, and are sure that they have failed, until Deep Voice convinces Arnold to obtain FTI security-camera footage of Scheck burning the document, which Arnold does. Deep Voice is later revealed to be Helga. Arnold asks Helga why she decided to help him, instead of taking her father's side, she confesses that she has feelings for him, and then kisses him. Helga and Arnold escape the building and meet Gerald on a city bus. Despite several near-collisions, the kids eventually make it back to the neighborhood unharmed. Mayor Dixie arrives at the scene, along with the police and a news crew. Accessing the large ScheckVision monitor poised atop a nearby building, Arnold and Bridget show the Mayor the footage of Scheck burning the Tomato Incident document. The Mayor officially restores the neighborhood's status as a historic site. Scheck arrives, demanding to know why demolition has not begun. He sees the footage of himself burning the document on the ScheckVision monitor and is promptly arrested. Harold, who was woken up by the collision, sits down on the detonator that ignites Phil's explosives. The explosives beneath the street ignite, but destroy the ScheckVision monitor instead. Phil and the boarders flee from the police. Helga denies ever having loved Arnold, claiming that she said those things in "the heat of the moment." Arnold, unconvinced, pretends to accept it. Eugene sings a song about the neighborhood being saved, but Gerald interrupts him, saying, "Show's over, Eugene." Helga returns home cheerfully before the credits roll. Transcript Links Trivia * Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Sneech, Big G. Goda, The Crime Empire, and Grizzle guest stars in this film. * The Crime Empire and Grizzle, will work for Mr. Scheck in this film. * Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, and Big G will join Tino and his team in the end of the movie. * The story line continues in Tino Tonitini Says Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Nickelodeon crossovers